


Theme Park Adventures

by Mitzuna



Series: Failed Plans AU [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bill and Dipper are mostly friends, Bonding Time, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, but fluff, but it's getting there!, but the hints are there, failed plans AU, only slight Billdip, slight angst, theme park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitzuna/pseuds/Mitzuna
Summary: "You think that's such a good idea?""Of course! We push them on some rides, they'll have fun together, they'll scream together, maybe they'll have to puke together! What better way of bonding is there?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! Hope you enjoy^^  
> Also big thanks to Luna_Moth for taking the time to beta this! Give her some love!

The day started slow and continued that way. As the younger pair of Pines twins had returned for the summer and had no problem working at the Shack from time to time, Soos and Melody had made good use of the situation and decided to go on a date that day. With the sky only being slightly cloudy and the temperature high but not unbearably so, it was promising to be a great one.

But even though Dipper and Mabel were ready to fill in their places, their assistance wasn't really needed. The Mystery Shack was nearly empty. They had debated for a while if it even made sense for them to start a tour as only two families with seven visitors in total came out to the mystery museum, but the collective whining of the kids (and most likely a bribe from the single father with the designer shades and big wallet) convinced Grunkle Stan to do so. As it was, right now the old man was sitting in front of the TV while their demonic housemate led their guests through the exhibit and Dipper and Mabel "guarded" the shop. One twin was sitting behind the counter, reading a book he got from the town library, while the other one was watching the parking lot like a hawk, hoping for something fun to arrive (or at least for something to happen at all). But nothing came.

Sighing the girl went to see what her Grunkle was watching, trusting her brother to take care of the shop. Not like he had much to do in that regard. The quirky teen arrived just in time for a commercial break to start, advertisements of sports cars and toothpaste taking turns on the TV screen. What great timing she had. Pouting she dropped down next to the armchair, Grunkle Stan just grunting before shuffling his feet to give her more room on the ground. She kept mindlessly staring at the TV, flexing her toes and pondering what she could do to get out of this lazy slump that had fallen over the shack, when the cheery voice of one announcer got her attention.  
"--miss our great opening today! Only today admission is 30% off to celebrate our theme park's completion after three long years. I repeat only today 30% off admission! Experience the adventure, chase the thrill and unravel the mystery! We're waiting for you!"

With a bang and a cartoonish rendition of a smoke screen the guy on screen vanished in black before the next advertisement, something about wheat and wheat byproducts, started. The gray-haired man could only roll his eyes and scratch his chin. "Well, guess that's where all my customers are. Seems we can close shop for now. Don't think there's anyone else coming today."

"Grunkle Stan!"

If he hadn't choked from the volume of the girl's screech alone, he would have when she flung herself on his stomach and started to shake his shoulders. "Grunkle Stan! That's it! We have to go there, please, please, please! With a glass of Mabel Juice on top!"

~

"Brobro!"

Affectionate ambush would be the right description for the way Mabel hugged her brother from behind, startling him and causing him to let loose a high pitched scream.

"Aw, you still sound like a kitten, brother o’ mine."

"What the-! Mabel, what was that for?"

Rubbing his neck when his hyperactive twin released him, the teen turned around to get a better look at his sister, whose eyes were sparkling like she had just downed an entire pot of Mabel juice and whose grin was wide enough to split her face in two. "Guess what, Dipping Sauce! There's a theme park opening today! Only an hour's drive away!"

Unimpressed the boy picked his fallen book up from the ground and tried to find his place again. Of course she would interrupt him just when it got exciting. "Guess that's where all the customers are..."

He trailed off as he found his last sentence, reemerging in a world of knights and dragons. Or he would have if his sister didn't have other plans. Noticing his lack of attention, she flicked her brother's nose and huffed. "That's your first thought? Well, maybe that's where everyone is, but guess what? That's where we will be soon, too!"

Without lifting his head, Dipper shot his sister an amused look. "Already convinced our Grunkle or do we have to annoy the death out of him?"

"No problemo, mi supremo! Grunkle Stan is just getting Ford out of his lab. It will be the ultimate family bonding day!"

Dipper's brow furrowed. He knew his sister hadn't noticed the tension between their Grunkles, but she did know that they weren't on the best of terms. "You think that's such a good idea?"

"Of course! We push them on some rides, they'll have fun together, they'll scream together, maybe they'll have to puke together! What better way of bonding is there?"

Still skeptical but knowing that there was nothing stopping the brunette when she was on a roll, he brought up another slight difficulty. "What about Bill?"

Mabel's face lost a bit of her cheer. "What about him?"

"We can't just leave him alone here, can we? It wouldn't be fair."

The girl pursed her lips. She didn't really care whether or not it would be fair to the demon that once tried to trick her. But she knew her brother had started some kind of friendship with the blond, especially after Jule Fools. To be honest she had kind of hoped to leave the other teen behind so she could spend some time with her family without having the demon's presence weighing heavy on her mind. Mabel did realize that this was kinda cold of her, after all the blond hadn't even really tried to interact much with her all summer and generally left her alone. She just could help but be overly suspicious of him. Sighing she accepted defeat. "Yeah, I guess so."

A thought struck her. "But hey, can he even leave the shack? I mean, Grunkle Ford bound him here or something, right?"

Her twin stood up and stretched his back, strolling over to the vending machine and tipping in the code to grant him access to the underground lab. "I was discussing this with him a while ago. Apparently Bill's bracelet needs a focal point from which it can instate his moving range. For now that's some object somewhere here in the house, but it shouldn't be too difficult to create a temporary one that overshadows this permanent one. I'll go ask him about it. Would you look after the shop and let Bill know where we’re going?"

Crossing her arms, Mabel nodded to her twin and watched as he disappeared behind the hidden door. Seems she would have to cope with the maniac joining them.

~~~

Bill tried to ignore Shooting Star's incessant chatter and stared out of the car's window. One moment he had led a few meatsacks on a tour through the Mystery Shack's exhibit and answered the little ones' questions afterwards, the next a grumbling teenage girl had taken him to the side and told him they would be going on a trip together and that he better behave himself. Of course the demon hadn't believed her and laughed instead, thinking it all to be a joke, until the rest of the Pines family stepped out behind the vending machine. Sixer had given him a hard look before starting a long rant on how this was a one-time exception and that he better not expect it to happen again. Then he left for the kitchen, muttering something about "provisions" and "better be prepared for the worst". Noticing his confusion, Pine Tree had explained it to him in more detail, how the kid now wore a rune-covered bangle that would function as a temporary center to his binding spell, allowing him to leave the shack as long as he stayed in a hundred feet radius around the brown-haired boy.

The proceedings after were kind of a blur to him, varying emotions playing in his head as he watched the Pines get ready: curiosity (where would they all be going?) to suspicion (this better not be a plot to get rid of him!) to reluctance (they weren't kidding, were they?) to joy. But he wouldn't let the last emotion arise, not wanting to give himself false hope. He... trusted Pine Tree, but the rest, not so much. When they all piled into the car and started on their way he had been tense, waiting for the pain to set in the more distance they put between themselves and the Mystery Shack. Only when nothing happened and the boy sitting beside him nudged his shoulder telling him to relax, did he turn to enjoy the view, leaning against the cool glass.

"Oh my gosh! Guys, we're there!"

Suddenly the babbling got even louder as Shooting Star leaned forward and started waving her arms around. A bit annoyed at the noise but also intrigued, Bill leaned a bit to the side, nearly butting heads with Pine Tree, to see what was so great. All he could see were colourful posters for some thing or another and a bunch of meatsacks directing cars into lanes. Further down on their right side was a big metal gate, crowds of people swarming the place and especially little meatsacks were running towards whatever that place was.

"It's been so long since we've been to a theme park! I want to ride all the roller coasters and eat all the cotton candy!"

Fez only huffed from his driver's seat. "So when we had the fair at the Mystery Shack, that was nothing or what?"

"Pscht, Grunkle Stan all those tiny and highly unstable rides with a high risk of injury?"

From the corner of his eyes Bill saw Sixer give his twin a nasty glare. Seems he wasn't too amused at the other's fraudulent ways.

"Please, those we're like the kiddie pool to the ocean! Just a taste of the real adventure that's to come!"

"Yeah, but way cheaper than any of this."

"But adventure, Grunkle Stan! Just think of all the fun we will have together! And I promised we would work at the Shack and do all the chores for free for a week to make up for it!"

"You did what?!"

Deeming the interesting part of the conversation over, Bill ignored the squabbling twins and turned to look at the gate again, apparently the entrance to the theme park. Over the edge of the wall lining the park, he could see different metal structures, rollercoasters, giant pendulums and a drop tower. While he hadn't been too enthusiastic at the start, this did seem like fun.

With a small smile he leaned back in his seat, just waiting for them to park the car. Maybe he could enjoy this after all.

~~~

Waiting in line for their tickets had taken about half an hour and with his sister being her energetic self, it had been way too long and surprisingly short at the same time (he loved Mabel, dearly, but if he heard "What does the pig say" one more time...). As it was already lunch time, they had searched for the next best vendor to buy some greasy and overly pricey food and settled down near a playground, enjoying their meal and making a battle plan.  
"So it's about 1 pm and the park closes in six hours. We shouldn't leave last minute to avoid a big crowd, so let's say we have about five and a half hours."

Opening the map Dipper had been given at the entrance, he scanned the different attractions.  
"That's not too much time considering we'll have to wait for our turn each time. Maybe we should just select a few rides to do."

"Oh, oh, oh! I want to go on the Mega Drop, and the Skycoaster and there's the Zipper! That's nearly your name, brobro, we have to go on that one!"

Dipper just rolled his eyes, already expecting his twin to pick all the extreme rides. His Grunkle seemed to have other ideas. "Yeah, no way, girl-goofus. Those things are a heart attack just waiting to happen. No way you'll get me on these things!"

"What? But Grunkle Stan, what about seeking the thrill! Getting your heart pumping and your blood rushing."

The old man just burped and scratched his arm. "Nope, won't happen."

"But... But... What about you Grunkle Ford? Adventure awaits! What do you wanna do?"

The scientist looked uncomfortable at his niece's attention and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess the shows sound really interesting."

He seemed to lighten up a bit. "I've read something about a teleport act. Very interesting if it's real, that could help me out with a study of mine. Well and if not, might be fun to "unravel the mystery" of it all."

"Show's are boring! Why go to a theme park if not to test your limits!" Mabel was swinging her arms around wildly, hoping to convey the meaning of her words in motion. Dipper just shook his head and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, sis. Maybe we can just split? You know, us going on all the crazy rides we can manage in the time and you guys can just look around and do whatever, right?"

Stan was already nodding at the thought, thankful to get away from the insanity, but their other Grunkle didn't seem too keen on that idea. "What about Bill?"

"He can come with us. I mean he has to, he can't go too far from me." Dipper turned to the demon who had been silent for some time, looking around the park watching all the commotion and only half-listening to the conversation. "You have no problem going with us on all the crazy rides, right?"

Noticing that the brown-haired boy was addressing him, the blond directed his gaze to him and just smiled. "Yeah, Pine Tree, why not? Panicky, screaming humans all around, sounds like fun!"

Nodding he looked at his family. Mabel didn't seem too happy that Bill would stick to them. He had noticed that she didn't like to be around him too much, but it's not like he ever really did anything to her, right? 

Maybe "bonding" over the day would even do them some good; Dipper couldn't explain, but he wanted his sister and the demon to get along somewhat - just so he wouldn't have to be caught in the middle of these two. There was no other reason, right?

When his Grunkle still didn't look convinced, he started rummaging in his backpack searching for one specific item… "Wait a minute... Where did... Ah, here!"

He brandished a set of walkie-talkies. "I had a feeling these could come in handy! We take each one and if anything is going on, we can arrange to meet up somewhere. That way we can stay in contact the whole time."

Dipper gave one to the scientist, who finally didn't seem happy but somewhat satisfied with his options. Stan just rolled his eyes and stood up. "Seems like a plan. Let's go."

~~~

Bill Cipher was enjoying his time at the theme park immensely. Most rides weren't really looking all too intimidating - what were all these meatsacks screaming about? - but once you were strapped in and your trip began, he just let all his thoughts go. This rushed, freeing feeling reminded him of his journeys through different dimensions, of the rapture of the chase, of how it was to fly…

Hearing Pine Tree and Shooting Star laugh and holler somehow made it even better, like their emotions were amplifying his own until they reached new highs together! He couldn't stop grinning, giddy with excitement for the next one, his entire body seemingly not able to keep still anymore. The brunette girl wasn't faring any better, grabbing their arms and dragging them from attraction to attraction, blabbering on and on how much fun it was and what the old geezers were missing here.

Surprisingly they didn't have to wait too long on the most rides even though there were a lot of people around. They still had plenty of time to go around and even though they were just waiting to go on the "Flight of the Demon" (yeah, very ironic, he had heard it all already), plans were already made on to what rides they should visit after. 

The twins were just passing through the turnstile, Bill ready to follow, when the supervisor stopped him. "Sorry, lad you'll have to wait for the next round."

The blond was just blinking at her. Pine Tree noticed the situation and tried to mediate. "He's with us. Is there no way for him to come?"

"Nope, the flight of the demon has a defined number of seats, can't let him through. You can wait for him, if you want, though."

Not pleased with the situation, Shooting Star crossed her arms and started whining. Bill just shrugged. "You can just go on, you know? And wait for me at the exit, it's not like I can miss it, right?"

The younger twin furrowed his brow at that but seemed a bit relieved. He knew his sister would only get more agitated if she had to wait for the next round and the teen didn't want the mood to turn today. "You sure that's okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just promise to wait for me, okay?"

Nodding once, the two went to their places. The demon watched them pull down their safety bars and returned their wave as they slowly ascended the lift hill. When they left his vision the demon started bobbing in his place, impatiently waiting for his turn.

"Kay kid, you can go now."

Excited he went to get a place in the first row, strapping in and waiting for all the other meatsacks to get in place. Next to him a girl sat down, turning her head around from time to time to chat with her friends in the row behind them. He dangled his feet and tried to see why they hadn't started yet, impatient to get this ride on the road. Just then with a soft hiss the vehicle moved forward, slowly creeping up the hill and pausing at the top. "Get ready to scream, Pine Tree."

But when he moved his head to face the other boy, he remembered that he wasn't there but waiting at the end of the attraction. For some reason that dulled his mood and instead of the unwinding emotion, he had felt on all the rides before, his chest seemed to clench and his breath hitched a bit. It... just wasn't the same being alone on this ride, with no one to enjoy it with and he only now realized how the Pines twins had uplifted his mood on every single one before.

They started to drop. Around him screams and groans arose, but the blond couldn't join in. He also couldn't ignore them, the noise seemingly amplifying in his head and increasing the pressure on his chest. The demon was far from enjoying it all, he simply sat there limp in his seat being jolted around. Hopefully it would be over soon.

When they slid back into starting positions, he was one of the first to slip out of his seat. Next to him the three girls reunited, squeaking and chatting, grating on his nerves but also causing a sense of emptiness to expand in his chest. He took no look behind and ran to the exit. 

Shielding his eyes when he emerged from the dark tunnel into the bright sun, he tried to spot a sign of the twins. He stood on his tiptoes, trying to look over the shoulders of the meatsacks around him while some shoved him from behind for standing in the way. He couldn't see them. The pressure on his chest returned tenfold. Looking around, he saw a set of picnic tables, unoccupied. He raced towards them and ignoring the exclamation of a shocked mother, the demon climbed on it to get a better field of view. Still nothing. No Pine Tree, no Shooting Star.  
He felt numb, sliding down the table and standing back on the pavement. Around him the bustling of the crowd got louder, overwhelming and crushing him in their wake. 

Bill shook his head. No, he had to find them, somehow. Still with a leaden feeling in his legs he stumbled into a random direction, hoping to see the telltale blue-white cap or a glimpse of long brown hair somewhere. Or one of the geezers, they had walkie-talkies, right? Just someone he knew would be okay at the moment.

He passed food vendors and bathrooms, show booths and theme park attractions. But they all blurred together for him as he searched not for thrill and fun but for the safety of his companions. The demon couldn't remember but at some point he had started running, sometimes stopping and spinning in place. For one moment he thought he saw Pine Tree but when he got near, it was just a random kid with a blue baseball cap. Sometimes the blond thought he could hear Shooting Star's laugh, but then it was drowned in the clamor of the masses. His heart started pounding, his chest constricted. What if he couldn't find them? Would they just leave him behind? 

Suddenly he stopped, rubbing his temples. A dull throbbing had started behind his eyes, spreading over his forehead and engulfing his entire skull. Realization hit him. The blond had diverged too far from the brown-haired teen, the binding spell was now exerting pain. Instantly he turned around, hoping to go in the general direction of the Pines boy, but no, it was increasing, turning to needles pricking his head. 

He changed direction again and when it didn't help, again and again…

His head felt like splitting apart and tears had gathered in his eyes. He had lost all sense of direction and didn't even know which way to turn anymore. Stumbling away from all the people, he curled up in the shadow of some kind of building. He laid his head on his knees, his hands fisting in his hair. A sob escaped him. He just needed a moment, a bit to calm down, he had to find the others…

He had to.

~~~

To say Mabel Pines was grumpy, would be an understatement. She couldn't believe they had lost the annoying demon currently living under their roof and now she had to search for him! When she had way better things to do like ride all the crazy attractions and spend time with her brother. At least the girl could curse the dream demon out loud (although not too loud, wouldn't want to attract too much attention) as her brother, smart teen that he was, insisted to stay in the middle of the park so the demon hopefully wouldn't be too affected by the binding spell they both wore. So their Grunkles were scouting the west of the park (where they had been when the teens frantically called them) and she had made her way into the east part from the middle. Sometimes she would stop and call for the blond or ask some passersby if they had seen a blond boy, about her age and height? But then again how many blond teens her age and height could be in here? A lot.

After a while she reached the pirate-themed area of the park; according to the map her brother had pushed into her hands the eastern edge of the area. Muttering under her breath she lifted the walkie-talkie in her hand, ready to call her Grunkles and tell them that this direction had been a blank, when the girl heard muffled sobbing. In her anger she had veered off the path, standing near a row of rentable lockers, away from most of the park's commotion. It seemed there was someone back there and from the sounds of it, they weren't faring too well. Mabel was sure she could take a break from the search to help someone in need.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

Way to go with the obvious, but she had no idea how to approach them. She stepped around the little construction to get a better look, hearing the other's breath hitch. "Sho-Shooting Star?"

Well, great, seemed she’d found the demon. "Bill, is that you?"

Turning the corner Mabel saw him sitting on the ground, knees at his chest and hands slung around them. With swollen eyes the demon looked at her, relief and hope mirrored in his face, before it turned to anger. "Where were you? You promised to wait for me, but when I got out you were gone."

His voice sounded strangely hoarse, barely rising above normal volume. At his accusation the girl visibly bristled. True it was kinda her fault, she had just been too excited and pulled her brother along to a nearby stall selling shirts and other knick-knacks, telling Dipper it would just take a moment and that they could still see the exit. But then she kept pulling him and her brother had reminded her that they would have to get the demon soon, but really, brobro, he can wait five minutes, she just wants to see what is back there! But then it had been ten and when they went to collect Bill, the blond was nowhere to be seen.

Mabel felt a bit guilty about it, but her pride and her distrust in the demon would never let her admit it. Instead she tried to hide it, raising her voice to scold the other. "Why didn't you wait there for us? We would have come back, not like we can just let you run around on your own here! Really, five minutes and we would have gotten you, don't you have any patience?! Look at all the trouble-"

"Shut up!"

Taken aback, the girl tried to distance herself from the teen, fearing an attack according to the tone he had taken. But instead the blond curled up in a ball, tugging at his hair and whimpering as fresh tears glistened in corners of his eyes. "Just... shut up... it hurts."

The brunette wanted to shout at him again for scaring her like this, but she couldn't. Not with the other looking so small and vulnerable and just... human. 

Mabel Pines wouldn't realize it for a long time, but at that moment he saw the demon not for the tyrant that had wanted to hurt her family and start the Apocalypse, but for a sentient being that could experience emotions. Rubbing her arm uncomfortably, she muttered a small apology to the demon, who either hadn't heard her or didn't care. Sighing she kneeled next to him, laying a hand on his shoulder and waiting for Bill to look at her. "Come on. I can bring you to Dipper, then you'll feel better."

Sniffling once, the boy nodded and rose on unsteady feet. Mabel grabbed his arm to steady him a bit and together they made their way through the crowd.

~~~

Dipper was nervously walking circles around the bench he was waiting at. It had been his idea to give Mabel his walkie-talkie so she could coordinate the search with their great uncles, but the waiting was making him more unsettled by the minute. He felt guilty for the whole situation, after all he had promised his friend to wait for him and if he had just been more insistent with his sister, maybe this whole situation could have been avoided. The biggest cause of concern for him was the reach of the binding spell. While the park wasn't as big as some others the Pines twins had been to, it was it still more than big enough for the spell to become a real problem...

"Hey, kid."

Turning around he saw his two Grunkles jog up to him.

"Did you find him? Did something happen?"

Oh god, the anxiety was killing him. Great Uncle Ford laid a hand on his shoulder to calm him down and answered him. "Your sister called us. Apparently she found him and they're on their way to the playground in the middle age area. We should meet them there."

Without further ado, the three of them made their way over there, no words being spoken between them. Relief was flooding Dipper, but his heart was still beating fast in anticipation. They reached the jungle gym in no time and the teen tried to spot a glimpse of the other two. When he found the blond and brunette heads not far to his left, he sprinted in their direction. "Bill! Mabel!"

Without really thinking much of it, he pulled the demon into his arms, giving him a firm but not crushing hug. A second later he realized what he was doing and wanted to pull back, but when the blond leaned against him and lifted his arms to return the gesture he thought better of it.

"Found our wayward companion!"

Giving his sister a thankful grin, he slowly lead Bill over to the bench their Grunkles were already resting at. Sitting down with the blond to his right, still keeping an arm around him as the other leaned against his shoulder, and his sister to his left, he could finally feel the tension leave his shoulders.

"So now that we found the demon we can still wander around a bit, right? There's still some time before the park closes."

"Yeah, Dipdop, there's still this one ride I really, really want to go on! Can we please?"

Dipper really wanted to agree with his sister, but looking at his friend, he didn't think it would go well for him to move. Ford seemed to pick up on his thought and elaborated for them. "While the spell isn't actively causing anymore pain for him, it will still be a while before the effects vanish completely. He will still likely feel sideeffects of it all for another hour or so."

"But he could still come with us and wait outside, right?"

"Well, moving around will just prolong it all, so it's not advisable."

His sister shot him a stricken look, but he had already decided before his great uncle’s explanation. He had let Bill down once already today; he wouldn't do it again. "I'll just wait here with him. Grunkle Stan is right, we still have at least another hour before we wanted to make our way back and it would be a waste to sit it out here."

"We could just go home, my boy."

"Yeah, kid, not like there's anything keeping us here."

Surprisingly it was his sister that argued against that. "But Grunkle Ford, wasn't there this magic show you wanted to see?"

"Yes, there was, but I mean..."

"No ifs, ands, or buts! This chance won't come again soon and we already paid for the whole day! Why shouldn't we use it?"

Their Grunkles looked at each other and back at his twin. He couldn't help but feel that the day had somehow helped the two brothers to somewhat clear the air between them. While he wouldn't call them loving siblings in any way, they weren't avoiding eye contact anymore or started frowning it they happened to look at each other for a moment. "You sure, sweety? Really it would be no problem."

"Ah, pish pash! Go have fun! We'll meet here all together again in an hour, right?"

"That okay with you, too, Dipper?"

The teen just smiled at his great uncles and gave them a thumbs up. "That's okay with me. I'll see you in an hour then."

Still somewhat reluctantly the two older men left the three behind and were soon swallowed up in a crowd. When he couldn't see them anymore, the younger twin turned to his sister. "You can go, too, you know. I won't hold it against you."

But the girl just shook her head, her curly hair whipping with the motion. "The most I wanted of this day was to spend time with you."

She poked him in the nose. "So don't think you'll get rid of me that easily!"

He could only smile. "Wouldn't dream of it."

~~~

Surrounded by crowds of people and the light of a balmy summer evening, three teens sat on a bench, seemingly in their own world. One of them was a blond boy, who was slowly but surely recovering from a rather chaotic evening, at one point sitting up next to the other boy, but never once breaking contact with him. The brown-haired boy sitting in the middle just enjoyed the calm, talking with his sister, just chatting without staying on one specific topic for too long. Sometimes the first boy would chime in with some ridiculous comment, which got the two brown-haired twins to laugh and the originator of the comment to smile. The girl of the group was mostly savouring the time spend with her twin, pleased that she got him to smile and laugh with him. While she had been suspicious of the blond boy when they first entered the park, now that she got to spend some time with him, she didn't see him as some kind of monster anymore, but more as a human, more as just another person. 

In the end, even though the day had had its ups and downs, each of the three would agree that it was a day well spent.

~~~

Little extra that didn't really fit into the story anymore:

Yawning and slowly moving his arm to rub his eyes, Dipper tried his best to stay awake. Both his shoulders were already occupied with either his twin or his friend using them as a pillow. Their quiet breathing and the rhythmic motion of their chests had a calming effect and was slowly lulling him to sleep. His Grunkle Ford noticed his struggle.

"You know you can just go to sleep if you want. It's still about half an hour back to the shack."

Suppressing another yawn, the boy blinked sleepily at his relative.

"Yeah... I might just do that." He was just closing his eyes when a random thought occurred to him. "So how was the magic show? Did they really use some kind of teleportation machine?"

Scoffing his other great uncle decided to chime in. "Teleportation, what a joke! Lot of bollocks that was!"

Confused the boy looked back and forth between them. "So... what was it?"

He couldn't see, but he got the feeling the the two old men were rolling their eyes.

"It was only twins, my boy. Only twins."

Dipper couldn't help but grin a bit as he was already on the doorstep to sleep. "Isn't it always?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I would be more than happy to get some thoughts or constructive critisism on this.  
> For now I decided to only write and post things here on holidays, as I never really get prompts and only rarely get an idea for a oneshot. That doesn't mean I'm not still open if someone wants to send me one (look here: http://mitzuna.tumblr.com), just that you shouldn't wait for it otherwise^^  
> So see you soon :) Next will be on Christmas.


End file.
